Journée des Avengers
by Naroka
Summary: Après leur victoire sur Loki, une journée dédiée aux Avengers a été créée au cours de laquelle nos héros vont rendre visite à des lycéens. Mais avoir des héros comme professeurs, ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée... (Tous les personnages sont présents dans l'histoire, mais je ne peux en mettre que 4 maximum dans la description.)
1. Chapter 1

-C'est là ? demanda Clint en désignant un grand bâtiment.

-Oui, répondit Tony. Retour au lycée les amis !

-Génial, grommela Natasha.

-Ça me plaît bien moi… se réjouit Bruce.

-J'ai hâte de découvrir ce que c'est, ajouta Thor.

-Du moment que vous ne détruisez rien. Il y a des enfants ici, alors pas de bêtises.

-Roh c'est bon nounou Steve ! Détends-toi un petit peu.

Sur ce, Tony sortit des lunettes de soleil et les mit.

-C'est pourquoi faire ça ?

-Ça, mon cher Captain, c'est être cool.

Les super-héros n'eurent pas le loisir de continuer leur conversation car le directeur sortit du lycée avec un grand sourire pour les accueillir.

-Bienvenue dans notre lycée ! Je suis tellement content que vous ayez choisi notre établissement pour….

-Trop de blabla, amenez-nous à tous ces élèves qui doivent se languir de me voir.

-Et bien en fait Monsieur Stark, il n'y a pas tant d'élèves que ça… Vous allez seulement voir une classe. C'est la plus méritante au niveau du travail et du comportement.

-C'est bien ça, approuva Steve. Il faut récompenser ceux qui le méritent.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tenez, continua le directeur en leur tendant une feuille. C'est le planning. Vous ne passez pas tous en même temps, c'est mieux pour éviter les débordements que ce soit du côté des lycéens ou des super-héros…

-Vous insinuez que nous cassons tout ? s'indigna Tony.

-Hurm hurm !

-Natasha, ta toux semble bien trop exagérée pour un mal de gorge donc j'en déduis que tu te fous de moi.

-Bravo monsieur le génie.

-Merci. Bien alors, qui va à la rencontre de ces lycéens en premier ?

-C'est Thor, répondit Bruce en regardant le planning. Puis il y a Steve et enfin Natasha. Ce sont tous ceux qui passent pour la matinée.

-J'y crois pas, je ne passe même pas en premier ! gémit Tony.

-Ça te laissera le temps de préparer quelque chose à leur dire, répliqua Steve.

Tony n'insista pas et les super-héros entrèrent dans l'établissement.


	2. Thor, ou avoir les chevilles qui enflent

-Bonjour à tous.

-Bonjour !

-Et bien, quel enthousiasme…

Thor s'avança devant le bureau et il vit que chaque élève était suspendu à ses lèvres.

-Vous avez des questions ?

-Parlez-nous de votre pays!

Thor sentit immédiatement son ego s'agrandir de façon impressionnante.

Mais alors VRAIMENT impressionnante.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Et c'est comme ça que le grand Thor fils d'Odin sauva la Terre.

-Avec les Avengers?

-Oui bon ça, c'est un détail… Bien! Qui veut soulever mon marteau?

-MOI!

Les élèves poussèrent les tables et Thor posa son marteau au centre. Ils essayèrent un par un, sans succès. Ils s'y mirent même à plusieurs. À la fin, une chaîne géante se forma et trente élèves tirèrent de toutes leurs forces, toujours en vain, devant un Thor ravi de lui.

Il récupéra son marteau et le fit tourner avec une telle aisance que les adolescents oublièrent que c'était seulement un marteau. Qui pouvait certes péter les orteils de Thor si celui-ci le laissait tomber en plein combat. Mais un marteau tout de même.

La sonnerie retentit et Thor partit, très content, ainsi que son égo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Alors, le blondinet est-il content ?

-Oui Stark, très. Je leur ai fait soulever mon marteau, ils étaient ridicules.

-Oh comme c'est mignon et innocent… Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va leur plaire.

-Si tu t'y connais autant Tony en ados boutonneux, intervint Natasha, montre-nous cet après-midi que tu es le meilleur.

-Défi relevé ma chère ! Je vais tous vous exploser.

-C'est ce qu'on verra !


	3. Le somnifère et la psychopate

-Les conditions de vie étaient très dures. Quand je vois tout ce que vous avez maintenant, ça me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que vous n'avez plus à endurer toutes ces choses.

Les lycéens baillaient sévèrement. Captain America venait de leur faire un cours d'histoire ennuyeux et les adolescents rêvaient que la cloche sonne pour annoncer la fin de leur calvaire. Parce que Nounou Steve, à un moment, ça suffit !

Certains commençaient à ricaner et à se moquer de lui.

La cloche sonna enfin et tout le monde s'étira pour se réveiller. Un garçon tapa malencontreusement dans le bouclier du Captain et il la sentit passer, surtout quand le bouclier s'écrasa sur ses orteils.

Un pur régal.

Le garçon finit à l'infirmerie et Steve partit faire le compte-rendu désastreux de son intervention.

-Bon, bonne chance Natasha.

-Elle est déjà partie, l'informa Clint. Tu aurais dû la croiser en route.

-On parle de la Veuve Noire là. Aussi discrète qu'une souris, déclare Bruce.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Pfff, j'espère que le prochain sera meilleur que Captain America, souffla un lycéen.

-Tu m'étonnes.

-Le prochain, c'est la Veuve Noire.

-Elle doit être cruche comme pas possible !

Tout le monde rit à cette remarque puis soudain, un des lycéens fut tiré en arrière. Il s'écroula par terre tandis que Natasha bondissait et atterrissait devant ses amis. Elle en fit tomber d'un avec un coup dans les jambes, puis tordit les bras d'un autre. Enfin, elle donna un puissant coup dans l'estomac du dernier.

Tout ceci s'était fait en à peine quelques secondes et les autres lycéens n'avaient vu qu'une personne virevoltant entre leurs camarades.

-Alors comme ça je suis cruche ?

-Heu non madame, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je…

-Pourtant tu l'as dit.

Natasha se dirigea vers le bureau et s'y assit en croisant les bras. Les élèves déglutirent. Avec ses yeux, elle pouvait provoquer une crise cardiaque chez un mort-vivant (Si, si, c'est possible).

-Bien. Asseyez-vous.

Les élèves obéirent en silence.

-Pour pouvoir tuer quelqu'un de façon lente et douloureuse, il faut…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Certains lycéens étaient sur le point de vomir de dégoût. Natasha décrivait tellement bien qu'ils avaient l'impression que la torture avait lieu en temps réelle.

La russe ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant leur tête.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser alors, et bon appétit… TRÈS bon appétit…

-Mais ça n'a pas sonn…

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment précis.

Et Natasha avait déjà disparu.

Les lycéens la maudirent profondément et ce fut pratiquement impossible pour eux de manger. Natasha, quant à elle, n'arrêtait pas de rire en les imaginant.

La légende raconte que les adolescents font de temps en temps d'épouvantable cauchemar où la Veuve Noire les hante.


	4. Bruce, ou comment finir nu

**Je suis vivante bonjour! Je suis désolée de tout le temps que je prends, mais bon, il y avait les vacances, un déménagement, la flemme (chuuuuuuut), les devoirs et puis je me suis souvenue que j'avais des FanFiction en cours! Bref. Je remercie vraiment tous le monde, parce que je n'ai que des bons retours et ça fait chaud au cœur. Dédicace spéciale à** **baekjeong (c'est quoi ce pseudo compliqué, hein!) qui m'a fait beaucoup rire avec ses commentaires, et qui aurait voulu me donner des coups de pied aux fesses pour que je poste vite un autre chapitre (t'as les boules, c'était long hein!?).**

 **J'ai été très inspirée pour ce chapitre,j'espère qu'il vous fera lire. Beaucoup attende avec impatience Tony, et j'ai enfin trouver quelque chose pour lui... À suivre...**

Dès que Bruce entra, il vit immédiatement des mines suppliantes.

-Pitié, dites-nous que vous allez nous parler de Bisounours et pas de torture et de dissection…

-Ah oui, quand même… murmura Bruce.

 _Natasha y est allée vraiment fort pour le coup…_

-Bien… Je suppose qu'un cours ne vous intéresse pas?

Tout le monde secoua vigoureusement la tête, tout en repensant à Captain America.

-Ça vous dirait de tester Jarvis?

xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX

 _Je sens que la location va me coûter chère…_ pensait Bruce en imaginant Tony et sa tête de vicieux quand il apprendrait qu'il lui avait emprunté Jarvis. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui rajouter des oreilles de démon. Qui se transformèrent en oreilles de lapin dans son imagination.

 _Non, stop, je vais trop loin là!_

Le super-héros reporta son attention sur les élèves qui s'amusaient très bien, comme des gamins qui découvrent les instruments de musique, tels les tambours, et tapent dessus toute la journée; épreuve digne d'ailleurs de Koh-Lanta pour les parents qui doivent se retenir de détruire l'instrument avec un lance-flamme ou encore de le faire avaler à leur gosse.

Bruce se sentait apaisé, assis à ne rien faire. Il avait craint que les élèves soient insupportables et qu'il ne se transforme, mais tout se passait bien, alors il était content.

Il aurait pu s'endormir si la porte ne s'était soudain ouverte, le faisait sursauter. Il sentit qu'il perdait légèrement le contrôle mais réussit à se contenir.

 _Okay, les trucs cardiaques, ce n'est pas pour moi… Jamais je ne ferai de choses insensées._

Puis il se souvint qu'il faisait partie des Avengers, et gémit.

Bruce regarda l'allure du nouveau venu. Le gros cliché de la racaille. Casquette sur la tête, des écouteurs d'où sortait de la musique à un tel volume que même la petite vieille qui vit en dessous de vous -et qui comprend « Chibre » quand vous dites « Bonjour »- l'entendrait à l'autre bout de la ville. Sans oublier le sac aussi vide que le cerveau de Nabilla, ou encore le pantalon troué comme du gruyère et qui tombe tellement bas qu'il pourrait ne pas en porter que ça reviendrait au même.

Le nouveau venu entra sans même s'excuser de son retard, jeta à peine un coup d'œil à ce qu'il se passait et s'assit au fond de la salle avec nonchalance (comprendre : avec la délicatesse d'un rhinocéros).

Bruce n'aima pas du tout cette attitude et le fit comprendre :

-Hey toi, le nudiste sourd. Ça te coûterait quoi de t'excuser de ton retard et de bien t'habiller ?

L'autre n'entendait pas et le super-héros se leva, énervé. Il s'avança vers le garçon qui daigna leva un demi-sourcil à son approche. Il lui arracha les écouteurs des oreilles et se rapprocha dangereusement de lui.

-Hey mais ça va pas la tête s'pèce de binoclard !

Bruce ne put s'empêcher de rire, car sa voix venait de passer de celle d'un gros fumeur à celui d'une castra en une demi-seconde.

 _Ah, les joies de l'adolescence…_

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à rire, le pseudo héros ? Tes potes les Avengers, ils puent tous la merde.

Bruce sentit la colère le submerger. Il n'essaya même pas se retenir. Il éprouva même un certain plaisir devant la terreur du garçon. Il était maintenant devenu le renard qui se rendait compte qu'en fait, le lapin pouvait se transformer en gros ours avec des crocs très pointus. Le garçon se demanda comment sa vessie pouvait tenir.

Hulk se dressait maintenant devant lui, impressionnant. Il se pencha vers lui et d'une tapette sur la tête, il l'assomma. Le professeur, qui avait compris depuis longtemps que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de faire quelque chose, soupira et appela encore une fois l'infirmière. Celle-ci arriva, grommelant. Elle n'exprima même pas de surprise quand elle vit Hulk. Celui-ci décida de ne pas se retransformer, la raison était évidemment qu'il n'avait pas envie de finir nu devant les adolescents.

Bruce n'entendit pas distinctement ce que disait l'infirmière, mais il était question de malédiction. Il ne préféra pas comprendre.

Les autres élèves qui s'étaient réfugiés avec beaucoup de courage contre les murs, entendirent à peine sonner tellement ils tremblaient. Ils se souvinrent de respirer quand celui-ci sortit le plus discrètement possible en prenant Jarvis, ce qui relevait vraiment de l'exploit vu sa corpulence. Bruce s'étonna que le sol ne se soit pas effondré.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle où les Avengers étaient tous réunis, nu cette fois-ci, il y eut un grand silence. Puis Tony éclata de rire.

Bruce s'avança, et automatiquement, Natasha lui tendit un manteau, bouche-bée, dans lequel il s'enroula.

Il s'assit, posa la tête sur la table et ne bougea plus.


	5. Clint, ou comment sentir le procès venir

**Alors, c'était long l'attente, hein? J'vous ai manqué, heeeeeeein? Vous me détestez, heeeeeeeeeeeeeein? Bref, avant-dernier chapitre, je pense que vous attendez tous avec impatience le prochain... Il arrive bientôt, pas d'inquiétude... Mouehehe...**

Clint imaginait bien que les lycéens étaient traumatisés après tous ces évènements. Il décida donc de faire quelque chose de tranquille.

Il entra doucement dans la salle de classe pour ne faire peur à personne. Il ne vit que des visages apeurés et il soupira.

 _Pauvres enfants…_

Il s'assit et garda le silence un petit moment. Les élèves voyaient que cet Avengers n'était pas un psychopathe venu les torturer pour les tuer. Car cette journée serait la plus fatigante et la plus éprouvante de leur vie; les lycéens le sentaient bien.

Quand Clint bougea la main pour prendre quelque chose dans sa poche, quelques-élèves sursautèrent.

 _Non mais là, ça frise le ridicule… Qu'est-ce que vous leur avaient fait maudits Avengers ?_

Quand les lycéens virent que ce n'était qu'une balle, ils se méfièrent encore plus. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, ils s'imaginaient les scénarios les plus improbables, comme par exemple le fait que Clint allait leur transpercer le crâne avec sa balle en mousse, voir même dégommer tout la ville avec; ce qui était improbable; mais quand on est sur le point de se faire dessus, on ne fait pas attention au degrés de réalisme.

Clint prit un verre en plastique et le plaça au bout du bureau. Il s'éloigna et lança la balle qui rentra sans problèmes dedans. Il mit le gobelet sur le bureau d'un élève qui s'éloigna immédiatement. Clint se mit tout au fond de la classe. Il visa, et à la stupeur de tout le monde, elle rentra. Les lycéens regardèrent l'Avengers avec de l'espoir plein les yeux. Peut-être allaient-ils passer une heure tranquille sans avoir à craindre pour leur vie.

Clint leur proposa alors un concours de lancers en sortant tout un arsenal de balles, ce que tout le monde accepta avec joie. Les lycéens sentaient que Hawkeye allait devenir leur idole. Ils allaient même imprimer une photo de lui et l'afficher dans leur chambre pour la vénérer chaque soir. C'était un peu extrême, mais leur état psychologique était sérieusement à discuter à ce moment.

Les élèves faisaient de leur mieux, mais aucun n'avait le talent de Clint. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille blonde s'avance et soit la première à rentrer la balle dans le gobelet. Ses camarades l'applaudirent et elle s'inclina modestement.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Clint.

-Anna, répondit-elle.

-Tu te débrouilles bien. Voyons de quoi tu es capable.

Il fit reculer l'adolescente de quelques mètres. Il se mit à sa hauteur et lança la balle qui rentra sans problèmes. Anna en fit de même tout de suite après. Clint sentit son ego piqué au vif. Il savait que sa réaction était immature, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Alors il lui lança un défi, qu'elle accepta volontiers.

Clint, redevenu un gamin, sentait le désir de gagner brûler en lui. Et il s'agaçait en voyant Anna qui réussissait parfaitement.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au fond de la salle de classe, le gobelet à l'autre bout.

-Le perdant se fait bombarder de balles, lança Anna.

-Challenge accepté!

Clint la rentra parfaitement. Anna lança sa balle, mais rata la cible. Les autres élèves, un sourire aux lèvres (Qui a dit que les adolescents étaient gentils?) prirent les balles et commencèrent à bombarder Anna qui s'enfuyait derrière une table. Elle prit tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, et répliqua du mieux qu'elle pu. Sauf que c'était le bureau du professeur, et que l'adolescente balançait actuellement les affaires de cette même personne. L'adulte se leva précipitamment et courut vers ses affaires, bravant le champ de bataille en hurlant.

Clint ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cela ressemblait à une parodie de films, avec le héros bravant les balles pour sauver son compagnon blessé. Sauf que là, c'était un professeur blasé qui courait récupérer sa vieille sacoche toute moche contenant ses clés décorées d'un porte-clés acheté au Monoprix au coin de la rue pour faire croire à ses amis qu'il était parti en vacances malgré son salaire de misère.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le professeur se prit une balle en pleine tête, ce qui le déséquilibra. Il s'écrasa lamentablement par terre, sous les rires de ses élèves, qui devaient probablement être les disciples de Satan.

L'adulte se releva et hurla. Les adolescents, surpris, ratèrent complètement leur lancé. La plupart des balles finirent contre les murs, mais d'autres brisèrent les fenêtres. Des débris de verre volèrent un peu partout.

Clint cligna des yeux, hébété.

 _Comment avons-nous pu partir aussi loin? C'est humainement impossible…_

Le professeur intervint alors, et se tourna vers le super-héros:

-Je pense que vous pouvez disposer mon cher monsiiiiiiiieur, siffla-t-il avec une énorme bosse près de l'œil.

Hawkeye ne se fit pas prier et partit le plus vite possible, encore abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer. Quand il poussa la porte de la salle où se trouvaient tous les autres, il avait encore les yeux écarquillés.

-Je crois… que l'on va avoir un procès. Il faut arrêter ce massacre. Tony, n'y va pas, tu vas faire exploser le bâti…

Clint s'interrompit quand il vit que Tony n'était pas là. Bruce, toujours la tête posée sur la table, le regarda avec une lueur de compassion, disant clairement: _Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens._

Les super-héros se regardèrent, inquiets. Puis, sans rien ajouter, ils se levèrent et se précipitèrent à toute vitesse vers la salle de classe.


	6. Tony, ou comment aider les psychologues

**Dernier chapitre, bonne lecture!**

Les élèves regardèrent les fenêtres brisées. Anna se releva en regardant leur professeur ramasser ses affaires. Il partit ensuite, les laissant seuls. Un silence de mort s'était abattu dans la salle de classe. Mais les adolescents avaient une impression de danger. Une sensation très persistante.

-Dites… Il ne reste pas un Avengers?

Plusieurs déglutirent fortement.

-Je crois… que l'on ferait mieux de partir. Maintenant, pressa Anna. Right now.

Ce fut à ce moment que le toit explosa. Les élèves hurlèrent et se protégèrent avec leurs bras, même si ça ne servait strictement à rien. Ce fut au tour de la porte d'exploser. Devant l'urgence de la situation, les autres super-héros ne prenaient plus la peine d'ouvrir la porte (en plus, c'est tellement drôle de casser des portes!). Natasha tira grâce à ses armes à feu, Clint décocha plusieurs flèches et Steve lança son bouclier le plus fort possible. Ils réussirent à détruire tous les morceaux de toit qui menaçaient de tomber sur les élèves. Ils virent alors un énorme truc leur tomber dessus. Les adolescents se recroquevillèrent alors, en faisant leur dernière prière. Certains se disaient qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait l'amour, d'autres qu'ils n'avaient pas récupérer leur argent, ou encore ceux qui pensaient que leurs parents leur avaient demandé de faire les courses.

Thor vola vers l'énorme bout de toit qui tombait et le brisa en mille morceaux. Les habitants du quartier se demandèrent pourquoi tout à coup il pleuvait des cailloux, et pensèrent que le réchauffement climatique prenait vraiment une tournure impressionnante.

Certains élèves commencèrent à pleurer, leurs nerfs ayant explosé en même temps que le caillou.

-Je vais donner une grosse fessée à ce malade, cracha Natasha.

Dans un autre contexte, cette phrase aurait un tout autre sens, et Clint hésita à le lui faire remarquer, mais vu la tête que tirait Black Widow, il décida de se taire pour sa propre survie, voir même celle des autres. Si elle laissait sa colère exploser, les séances de torture décrites dans la matinée passeraient de la théorie à la pratique.

Les super-héros virent soudain une armure très familière débarquée. Tony se posa, son casque se relevant, découvrant un visage perplexe.

-Mince. Je voulais que la salle de classe s'envole, pas qu'elle explose… Tant pis, une prochaine fois.

-IL N'Y AURA JAMAIS D'AUTRES FOIS! hurlèrent les lycéens, épouvantés.

Tony se figea, ne comprenant pas.

-Ça va, il ne faut pas exagérer, il n'y a rien de grave. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si…

Une explosion retentit.

-Je t'en prie Tony, finis ta phrase, lança Steve.

-Ce n'est pas comme si l'autre dispositif avait fonctionné…

Ce fut au tour des murs de s'effondrer. Ne restaient plus que le sol, qui ne semblait pas en bon état également.

-Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Les élèves, tous sains et saufs, regardaient depuis leur cour de récréation l'état de leur lycée. Une partie du toit avait sauté, les murs avaient disparu, il y avait des débris un peu partout, et des énormes trous apparaissaient un peu partout.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire?

-Je sens une pointe d'inquiétude dans ta voix Thor. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler, je voulais ensuite faire s'envoler le lycée.

-QUOI?!

-On se calme! Dédramatisons la situation. Ce n'est pas si grave.

-Oui effectivement, intervint Natasha. Des élèves traumatisés, voir blessés. Je sens venir la vague de démission des professeurs, un toit et des murs qui ont explosé, et des cratères partout. Ah oui, j'oubliais également la pluie de gravats. Oui sinon, tout va bien. Qui veut boire un café?

-Vu comme ça…

Les pompiers et les policiers avaient débarqué, complètement abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les élèves étaient pris en charge, tandis que le directeur sentait qu'il allait devenir un serial killer de super-héros.

Les Avengers s'assirent, découragés par cette journée.

-Tiens, j'ai l'impression qu'on a oublié quelque chose… dit Steve, pensif.

On entendit un brusque rugissement et des gravats s'envolèrent, pour laisser passer Hulk, rouge de rage. Enfin, façon de parler, Hulk ne ressemble pas à un haricot rouge.

-Ah oui, dit Clint le regard vide.

Hulk bondit et s'échappa de l'enceinte du lycée.

-Bon, je crois qu'on va jouer à chat! s'exclama Tony.

Les regards noirs le calmèrent immédiatement.

-D'accord, je m'excuse! Mais j'ai trouvé une bonne nouvelle! Avec ce que j'ai fait, j'ai participé à l'économie de la ville!

Ses compagnons le regardèrent, dubitatifs.

-Les psychologues vont voir leur chiffre d'affaire exploser!

 **(Exploser, comme les nerfs des adolescents, comme le mur, le sol, le plafond, etc…)**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cette histoire, moi je me suis bien amusée!**


End file.
